


Falling Up, Falling In

by revhale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Breast Expansion, Breeding, Mind Break, Mind Control, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: Alice's night of stargazing is interrupted by a very invasive visitor.
Kudos: 91





	Falling Up, Falling In

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration with the excellent **Abby White**.  
> This one’s from a while back, but haven’t gotten around to properly editing it. Warning: Contains mind control, forced F2F transformation, tentai and oviposition.

it was a stupid idea. Aliens didn’t exist. Alice has told herself that for years, yet here she was with Genieve and Becca in a goddamn forest looking for little grey men. She shook her head well you two can keep looking at the stars imma go over here and call John she misses her boyfriend. She made her way to a small clearing and took out her phone, momentarily blinded by the sudden light and began to text away.

Alice was too fixated on her screen to notice the stars above her being blotted out silently, the night sky being replaced by an inky blackness. There was a barely audible hum of otherworldly machinery powering whatever massive machine that was now directly over her.

Her phone flickered and the signed died, she tugged and smacked her phone against her thigh come on you stupid thing it was then that the hairs on her body stood on end. Humans were animals though they claimed the questionable honour of being self aware, however, animal instincts screamed through Alice’s body as a fundamental sense of wrongness seeped into her “Hey guys! Guys where are you?” her voice seemed to have lost the echo it had mere moments ago

But it was already too late, her cries might as well have been a hundred miles away. Alice was not trapped, though she wouldn’t realize just how trapped until later.

An observer, if that had been at all possible, wouldn’t have seen her being raised into the sky like in so many movies. No, Alice would have seemed to simply slip, sideways from space in a single moment; her shocked face being the final thing visible before vanishing from the Earth.

she screamed in wordless terror as the ground kitten away from under her, her limbs flailing uselessly in the air, her long brown hair haloing her head. 

As she was lifted up and up, she thought she saw a few other figures levitating as well but when blackness enveloped her, she felt cold solid ground under feet before a small prick stung her on her neck. She immediately felt woozy, her limbs giving out from under her as true darkness enveloped her mind

Alice went limp. In mind. In body. In will.

There was no question she was awake, she was aware of who she was and what her senses perceived. But all ability to think, to fight, in any truly meaningful way, had been snuffed out in an instant.

she for a brief moment thought she was home, in a comfortable bed in her quiet Midwestern town. Then she felt the cold metal of the binding on her arms and legs. She was laid out, spread eagle on a slab of some kind, panic tried to force its way into her mind but met only a chemical soup, her looked around dully her eyes glazed over. She couldn’t remember where she was but she could say if that was a good thing or not

Her visage remained fixed, uncannily so. Even in her drugged state, she knew it was wrong to turn her head and still be looking at the exact same perspective. It was welcome, familiar… but dizzying if she tried too hard to focus. So she stopped trying. It wasn’t hard to stop. In fact, it felt so good to just stop trying to think.

she didn’t know how long she laid there, it was near pure darkness, she left the empty thought flow through her head, it stopped her head from hurting at least. She knew she was still wearing clothes, that was a start, but aside from that it was best just to lay there and enjoy the cool, soft breeze that occasionally drifted across her

When something finally did start to move nearby, it was welcome. Rationally, she should be terrified , but the thought never crossed her mind. Those chemicals had been turned off, or overwhelmed. Without seeing or even knowing exactly what inhuman figure (figures? it was difficult to tell) lay just outside her perception, she was flooded with the certain sense that they were something she’d always desired. Something she’d always loved. Something that she wanted, needed and accepted.

the thoughts were alien to her mind, it didn’t quite jar with what she was seeing, a small part of her mind resisted but resisting made her head hurt again so eventually she just let the thoughts linger, reasoning that they must be hers in they were inside her head. She felt fingers or tools run over her body as lights danced across her form. Her clothing was examined too. A simple t-shirt and a pair of short shorts.

As something passed over the back of her neck, the spot where she’d earlier been stung seemed to grow hot. The warmth spread outward, over her head, down her back, circling her neck. It was a pleasant warmth, but some deep instinct knew it was wrong. Panic tried to claw its way back up, and Alice let out a single gasp of shock before being pushed back down, into the warmth.

the tingling spread rapidly throughout her body. Her whole body seemed to vibrate, it was an extremely arousing sensation heightened by thoughts of breeding and big dicks and eggs. She’d never had those thoughts before but as they raced through her mind. Her body arched as an orgasm stained the front of her shorts. She thumped back onto the table and felt as her body began to swell

In the moments of the first changes, she was dimly aware of something pressing against her lips. When she opened her mouth to plead, to beg for (help or explanation, or mercy, or more, or to not stop) the presence took advantage of the moment and filled her mouth.

Again, it should have been worrisome, even nightmarish, but her drugged brain told her this was something she had been missing. She instinctively cooed and began suckling on the warm flesh around her lips.

As she did, she found the warmth spreading from her mouth, just as it did from her neck. This wasn’t a tingly or superficial, though. No, this was a warmth that seemed to fill her soul, her insides.

It filed her in a way she never knew possible. It was bliss, sucking like this, letting it in.

Her clothes seemed uncomfortably tight now. Restrictive, holding her back from her new purpose.

When some unseen force split her shirt, ripping it in two down the middle, she cooed in relief.

When her shorts and underwear were shredded, she quivered in pleasure, knowing nothing would keep her from being who she was becoming. What she was meant to be.

the warm appendage in her mouth filled her already limited vision, she closed her eyes as she sucked, to her mind it reminded her of those great nights with the boy from the football team and how his big thick cock had pumped cum. This felt the same satisfaction as she swallowed the thick liquid it shot into her mouth. She now felt two great weights on her chest and her nipples seemed on fire, within her mind a sudden image of latching appendages filled to bursting lanced into her brain and as if on cue she felt two beads of milk form at her nipples and run, hot, down her breasts

This was her purpose.

She thought it and felt bliss. This… cock. This was her maker, her master, her sustenance.

She came instantly at the thought. Accepting seemed to make it all the better.

Her breasts were full, and they felt wonderful. Yet, she knew she’d soon be aching… it was already starting in her pussy, the deep ache that came with an unfilled womb, with tits unnursed.

When a second appendage began to wrap itself around her thigh, she trembled with excitement, praying it would take away the ache. Praying it would fill her like she needed to be filled.

The tentacle in her mouth began to push further inside her, she a gag and a jolt it forced its way into her throat and down her neck. Her pussy burned as the second appendage pushed against her vagina, with a wet _Schlick_ noise it entered her, her knees twitched and her hips shuddered as it went deep inside her

As wonderful as it felt, as much as her brain was pumped with pleasure, it was still agony.

She squirmed and protested, muffled and restrained from making a meaningful resistance. The tentacles seemed to sense this and pushed further, harder. Their impossibly thick girth moving beyond what Alice’s senses thought possible. They seemed to twist the full length of her.

And slowly, insistently, the pain faded. Her body seemed to shift to accept her new hosts, clenching along every inch, welcoming and holding the alien appendages.

She could not see but felt the tentacles push out her skin in her womb and belly, she felt them as they expanded fill the spaces, she felt totally violated and she nearly came as she thought that, she felt two larger tubes latch onto her breasts and will a shiver then started sucking at the milk she was making, she sensation new to her but pleasurable beyond words.

Her mind was feeding her a new purpose, just as the tentacles were filling her womb.

She was a mother, a breeder.

The warmth began to spread again in her womb, pushing her stomach out. Inflating her with seed.

She was a breeder, a host.

Her old mind thought, in horror, of how she must look now, filled and speared through, and she came harder than she’d ever cum.

YES! 

Her mind screamed in joy. She was being filled, she was being used.

A long stream of drool and cum trickled out of her mouth. She was still sucking, mindlessly.

It felt so good. How could she ever want this to stop?

The pumping of cum was nearly the first stage, after what felt like only moments her belly was bloated, sloshing a little with every movement but then, traveling down the tubes, came the eggs. Each was roughly the size of a tennis ball, she realized what was happening as the first one was forced directly into her womb. Though her mouth and throat was filled she still managed a weak scream at the pain but the rest was cut short as a dozen slightly smaller eggs slide down the tentacle in her throat and directly into her belly. Her mind was quickly unraveling as she was stuffed with eggs and cum in alternating order, she was filled and milked. Cumming and lactating as she was filled.

Each of the eggs vibrated inside her. Alice was nearly thrashing now to get free, it was too much for her brain to handle.

When it seemed as though a hundred of the eggs had been laid, after what may have been minutes of hours, the two tentacles finally, mercifully relaxed.

Limp, they slid out of her, slowly, making a sickening sound as they exited.

In spite of all the horror they’d inflicted, Alice couldn’t help but let out a whimper when they left her body. The ache was already starting again, and a part of her was yearning to be filled once more.

The emptiness didn’t last long, though. Impossibly, Alice knew exactly what was happening inside her. Some faint telepathic bond had already been formed with her brood. (Her ‘children’.)

They were already hatching, moving inside her, finding their ways out of her mouth and pussy.

Their thoughts, their cries echoed through Alice’s shattered mind.

“M-milk!” she managed to mutter before her children began climbing over her, searching for their mother’s leaking teat. Searching for the sustenance that would let them grow and continue the cycle.


End file.
